Talk:Entity 303/@comment-208.54.83.163-20150115115920
Hi my names Steve I'm inside your PC console and iPhone ok to the story I was working on my ender man shrine when I ran out of obsidian so I went to the mines of my city I found 63 gold a stack and a half of iron 5 emeralds 36dimonds 2 stacks of lapis 3 stacks of coal 5 stacks of redstone and 500 obsidian it was a good trip so I completed my shrine and for a year the ender men left me be I even made friends with some of them durning that year is when it happened so I was talking to my friend ender the ender man he said dryffyjxthcghxfh which means hi i said hi he asked fddyhdtg. Refuted yfdfgf which means did you know I was mining and my friend Endy attacked me I said really he said fggdryhhi4;2?7xdfx@'vdyhvvffg which means ya it was werid his eyes were white I said that is strange then he said yfgyffttfhiookjihdd;//))(($89@&!,:/;)&&(56(($&?(800@): which means I got to go I have a important meeting whith the ender dragon I said ok bye he said ffhoj5;:;890@((?,;))78'khd!?!?),$67$)?!89;:8 which means bye pal then he teleported away I went to buy some raw beef then I went to cook it for dinner then a ender man with white eyes attacked me take out my dimond sowd he teleported in the city override building and cut out every ones power then a hole amry of white eyed endermen attacked the city one lit the building on fire another one put down TNT and set it off the ender dragon came in he had white eyes too he destroyed buildings and parks then ender came in and swung a sowed every were killing everything by morning the city was in ruins and every one was dead me and ender revied everyone and cured all the endermen and ender drogon then later that year the city was still being fixed but every ones power was back on I was eating cake then a man with red eyes attacked me I ran some yelled it's entity 303 I said werid name then I blacked out and I woke up in a timeless void with brich wood chips In oke trees that we're floating thoow the time less void along with ender there was fire floating thoow the timeless void infinitely explodeing TNT and PC sorce code also were floating thoow the void as well I know it was timeless because my whachs clock was infinitely spinning them a bruning house pass by us then we were in a burning manchssin we tryed to get out the front door but just then some how a obsidian piller fell over and blocked the door then the back doors was locked then a TNT block exploded the back door the owner of the manchin came out he tried to get out he said help h-e-l-p h-h-h-help then he died we got out then we telaported into the end I said WTF why are we here then a zombie army biger then the worlds biggest city with full dimond amor and a diamond sowed then enity 303 showed up we killed all the zombies then we got in a epic battle with 303 we killed him but he got up and cloned him self then he said meet 304 and 305 they all attacked us we killed the clones then we killed 303 but ender truly saved my life entiy 303 had me pinned down then ender attacked him then he fell into the timeless void below then we here'd someone say ILL BE BACK!!!!! then we woke up up at my house the city was fixed we both were confused but exasted so we it went to bed and ender went home we just tried to accept it the end